Love Hurts
by jinnyboytan
Summary: Kim Himchan seorang ulzzang terkenal. Bang Yongguk murid populer di sekolahnya. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, Himchan?" "BANG YONGGUK KAU MENCULIK ANAK ORANG?" BAPBTSVIXX HIGHSCHOOL!AU BangHim inside!


**Love Hurts**

**Pair: BangHim**

**Cast: BAP, BTS, VIXX and other support casts**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: based on—my—true story, casts are to God **

**Warning: BL, AU, alurnya kecepetan, banyak typos dan bahasa yang sulit dipahami**

.

_Cling~_

Pintu sebuah café ternama di Seoul itu terbuka. Stardom Café. Café itu sering ditempati oleh Bang Yongguk dan teman-temannya untuk bersama, untuk sekerdar ngumpul-ngumpul, merayakan ulang tahun, bahkan _perpisahan_. Bang Yongguk adalah namja berusia 17 tahun, bersekolah di suatu sekolah elite di tengah kota Seoul. Ia adalah orang yang sangat ramah, sederhana dan mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi namun, ia sering melakukan sesuatu yang di luar orang lain pikirkan. Ia mempunyai kekasih bernama Jeon Jungkook, seorang namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ya, Bang Yongguk adalah seorang pencinta sesama jenis, alias _gay_.

"Yah! Bang Yongguk~" pekik salah seorang temannya yang bernama Daehyun. Yongguk yang dipanggil menoleh dan berjalan ke arah temannya itu.

"Dimana Jungkookie?" tanya temannya yang lain, Namjoon disertai anggukan Hongbin

"Oh, ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian di rumah hehe" balas Yongguk sambil memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya

"Pacar macam apa kau, dimana-mana pacar itu membantu bukan malah kelayapan!" ucap Jin, yang duduk di sebelah Daehyun

"Aku sudah kena omel noona-nya, berisik" ucap Yongguk dengan nada mengejek ke Jin

"Sudah sudah, duduklah, Yongguk." Ucap Hoseok, kemudian Yongguk duduk di sebelahnya.

_Waiter_ yang melihat kedatangan Yongguk segera menghampirinya dan memberinya buku menu, namun langsung ditepis oleh Yongguk

"Grilled beef dengan barbecue sauce, chocolate lava cake dan vanilla milkshake" ucap Yongguk dan diangguki oleh sang _waiter_

"Dasar rakus" cibir Daehyun

"_Dear_ Daehyun, tidakkah kau begitu sayang?" sindir Jin dan diiringi tawa orang-orang yang ada di situ.

Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Lee Hongbin dan Kim Seokjin merupakan sahabat dari masa sekolah dasar hingga sekarang ini. Hoseok dan Daehyun adalah saudara kembar, Daehyun lebih tua 5 menit dari Hoseok, namun Hoseok terlihat lebih dewasa. Seokjin dan Hongbin juga merupakan sepupu jauh. Dan Namjoon adalah kakak dari Jungkook, pacar Yongguk. Namun di balik persahabatan mereka, tumbuh benih cinta antara Daehyun dan Jin serta Namjoon dan Hoseok. Sedangkan Bang Yongguk? Ia sudah punya pacar. Buat apa ia harus ikut campur?

"Jin-ah, kudengar sekolah sebelah kedatangan murid baru ya?" tanya Hongbin kepada Jin—Jin merupakan kingka sekolah—

"Ne, Taekyung High kedatangan murid baru, kalau tidak salah namanya Him…Himchan deh?" jawab Jin sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara, Jin" ucap Daehyun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jin, empunya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan

"Himchan? Ulzzang terkenal itu?" tanya Yongguk dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Mungkin? Tapi kan ada banyak nama Himchan di negri ginseng ini.." ucap Jin, Yongguk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Himchan. Nama Himchan terus terngiang di otak Yongguk. Ia seperti sering mendengar nama Himchan, namun ia lupa siapa Himchan itu. Sambil terus memakan _beef_-nya, Yongguk memikirkan nama itu. Teman-temannya juga bingung mengapa Yongguk tiba-tiba diam begitu. Biasanya ia yang paling ramai dan selalu ada topik baru.

_Ting Ting!_

Sebuah pesan Line masuk ke iPhone Yongguk, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Jungkook.

_Kookiejeon77: Gukkie hyung~ kau di café? Boleh aku menyusul? _

Yongguk pun segera membalasnya

_Blackmanxx: Kau yakin mau menyusulku baby? Ini sudah hampir malam, kau kan besok ujian sayang _

_Kookiejeon77: Tak apa hyung, tunggu aku di luar. Saranghae_

_Blackmanxx: Nado saranghae baby~_

"Cie cie sama siapa tuh~" goda Hongbin sambil berusaha mengintip iPhone Yongguk

"Jungkookie lah siapa lagi~" sahut Namjoon

"Tak apa kan kalau Jungkookie bergabung?" tanya Yongguk sambil menatap teman-temannya, dibalas oleh anggukan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan dulu" ucap Yongguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sekangen itukah? Sampai ditunggu di luar padahal baru dua jam tak bertemu" goda Daehyun dengan senyuman khasnya diangguki oleh Jin

.

Yongguk sekarang berada di depan café, bersandar di dinding depan café, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Sebenarnya ia bukan hanya ingin menunggu Jungkook, ia suntuk bersama teman-temannya yang sedang ber-_lovey dovey_ di dalam café. Yongguk begitu asik dengan rokoknya hingga tak disadari seseorang telah memperhatikannya dari tadi, di ujung gang dekat café itu, walau hari belum terlalu gelap, namun sepertinya Yongguk tidak dapat melihat orang itu.

.

"Annyeong!" ucapku kepada teman-teman baruku saat sampai di halte bus

Hai! Namaku Kim Himchan. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah baru di daerah Seoul, namanya Taekyung High, sekolah ini memang sekolah elite sih, namun aku tidak terlalu suka akan sistem yang berlaku di sekolah ini. Aku adalah seorang ulzzang yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun, usiaku 16 tahun, karena aku cukup pintar makanya aku diijinkan untuk naik langsung ke kelas dua. Di sekolahku yang baru ini, aku mengenal beberapa teman baru yaitu Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonsik dan Han Sanghyuk. Mereka merupakan kingkas sekolahan, semua murid takut kepada mereka dan hanya bisa diam jika mereka melakukan sesuatu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahku—tidak, tepatnya dormku. Rumahku mah jauh di Jepang hehe. Harusnya aku pulang naik bus, namun aku ingin menjelajahi Seoul lebih jauh lagi, jadi aku memilih unruk jalan kaki saja. Beristirahat sebentar tak apalah di sini. Mungkin karena hari pertamaku pulang dari sekolah, jalanan ini agak asing, atau mungkin aku tersesat? Shireo! Nanti aku diperkosa gimana? Nanti wajah cantikku hilang, reputasiku hancur. Haish sudah hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Kim Himchan!

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenali orang itu….dan Stardom Café? Stardom adalah kompleks rumahku di Jepang. Ada yang aneh.

"B-bang Yongguk?" tanyaku dan memberanikan diri mendekatinya

"J-jungk—Siapa ya?" Jung? Siapa Jung itu?

Aku membuka hoodieku. "A-aku…"

"OMO! Kim Himchan? Kau benar Kim Himchan?" DIA MENGINGATKU. INI BENAR DIA.

"Ne, Kim Himchan!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Himchan ulzzang terkenal itu kan? _My God_ kau sedang apa di sini? Kau tau namaku dari mana? _Gosh_, Kim Himchan!" ddaeng. Ia hanya tau aku Kim Himchan ulzzang yang sedang naik daun ck.

"A-aku Himchan, Bbang. Apa kau tak ingat panggilan ini?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah datarku, senyumku kembali terbendung

"Mana mungkin aku yang hanya orang biasa dapat berteman dengan ulzzang sepertimu!" ucapnya, "Ah! Apa kau kedinginan? Mau masuk dan bergabung dengan teman-temanku? Ku traktir kau makan dan minum sepuasnya" ia tersenyum, _gummy smile_ itu masih ada!

Aku hanya mengangguk, lumayanlah makan gratis. Lagi lapar ini hehehe.

.

_Cling~_

"Yongguk-ah apa Jungkook su— BANG YONGGUK KAU BERSELINGKUH?" ucap si sipit, Namjoon

"BANG YONGGUK DIA SIAPA?" tanya si princess, Jin

"BANG YONGGUK! AKAN KU LAPORKAN KAU KE JUNGKOOK" teriak si toa, Daehyun

"BANG YONGGUK! KAU MENCULIK ORANG HAH?" teriak si autis, Hoseok.

dan Hongbin yang sedang asik dengan handphone-nya hanya mendongak dan memasang tampang yang cengo…tapi tetap tampan.

"Himchan hyung buat apa bersama Yongguk?" tanya Hongbin tiba-tiba. Ya, _for your information_ saja, Hongbin merupakan ulzzang.

"Ah! Hongbinnie!" ucap Himchan sambil memeluk Hongbin, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

"Hah? Himchan? Kim Himchan? Ulzzang itu?" tanya Daehyun yang baru konek sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Himchan yang dipandang begitu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"YA! Kau membuatnya takut tau!" ucap Yongguk sambil mendorong muka Daehyun menjauhi Himchan, dan merangkul Himchan lebih dekat, "Himchan-ssi, duduk saja, dan pesanlah makanan kau terlalu kurus untuk dilihat" ucap Yongguk dengan _gummy smile_-nya.

Pertemuan sore Himchan dan teman-teman Yongguk pun berlangsung dengan damai, ditambah dengan Jungkook yang sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Hampir saja Jungkook salah sangka dengan Himchan kalau saja Himchan tidak membuka hoodie-nya lagi. Dan dapat diketahui bahwa '_gang_' Yongguk dan '_gang_' di sekolah Himchan merupakan 'musuh bebuyutan', namun sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu memasalahkannya, karena Himchan adalah anak baru, ia masih _innocent_. Saat ini, Hongbin sudah pulang, dijemput oleh hyungnya. Jin dan Daehyun juga sudah pulang bersama, biasa Daehyun modus. Kini tinggal Hoseok dan Namjoon yang akan pulang bersama dengan Jungkook juga tentunya.

"Yongguk-ah, sudah jam 7 malam, Jungkook harus kembali belajar." Ucap Namjooon selaku kakak Jungkook

"Tapi aku masih mau bersama Gukkie hyung!" balas Jungkook sambil memeluk lengan Yongguk, Himchan yang melihatnya hanya berdecih sendiri. Namjoon menatap Yongguk mengisyaratkan untuk menolongnya.

"Kookie, _baby_ pulang ya? Nanti kalau ujiannya sudah beres, hyung ajak _shopping_. Oke?" ucap Yongguk sambil mengusap pipi Jungkook

"Janji ya hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan memohonnya yang sangat imut. Yongguk mengangguk lalu mencium kening Jungkook.

"Iya sudah yuk pulang, nanti dimarahin Minah noona lho~" ujar Hoseok ikut-ikutan

"Yasudah, kami duluan ya, annyeong Yongguk-ah, annyeong Himchan!" ucap Namjoon sambil melambaikan tangan dan diikuti oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Kini menyisakan Yongguk dan Himchan berdua.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Biar kuantar." Ucap Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan.

"Eh, tidak usah, lagian sudah malam, Bbang, nanti kau dimarahi Bang ahjumma!" ucap Himchan.

"Kau mengenal ibuku? Sebenarnya kau siapa, Kim Himchan?" tanya Yongguk.

"Aku….

**TBC**

HAHAHAHA kebosanan di malam hari mendukung untuk menulis fanfic baru yang sesuai kenyataan yang pernah ada. HAHA. Dimohon reviewnya.  
The Flower Boys lagi dibuat semoga hari minggu atau senin bisa di upload ya. Special thanks to mcburgers/dhana yang udah ngebantuin dan selama ini dengerin curhat yang berkaitan dengan story di atas. Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
